


How Do You Like It?

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b>'s prompt: More</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like It?

**Title:** How Do You Like It?  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: More  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/None  
 **A/N:** That disco song "More, more, more" kept going through my head and so, we get this drabble. My muse is so strange.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

How Do You Like It?

~

“Why platform shoes, Harry?”

“They were popular in the seventies and so, good for disco night.”

“Hm.”

“You don’t like them?”

“They’re a bit hard to walk in, mate.”

“You’re doing fine.”

“Thanks, but I know my limit. I pretty much reached it when I put on these spandex, sequined trouser... things.”

“Tights.”

“Yeah, they’re that, too.”

“No, I mean they’re called tights.”

“I see why. People can see my bits.”

“Mm, yeah.”

“Harry!”

“What? You’ve got great bits.”

“Wasn’t planning on showing them to the entire place.”

“Yeah... Still, wouldn’t mind seeing more myself.”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

~


End file.
